


Моя милая жёнушка

by Nafaniel



Category: Gintama
Genre: Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Eloping, First Time, M/M, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nafaniel/pseuds/Nafaniel
Summary: — Чёрт, ты просишь о невозможном!— Ещё более невозможном, чем умыкнуть тебя из-под венца на глазах у всей службы безопасности и вытащить твою задницу из полнейшего дерьма?— Убедил.
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke
Kudos: 1





	Моя милая жёнушка

Роскошно украшенный зал, над которым трудились лучшие дизайнеры планеты. Десятки, если не сотни гостей и репортёров, жаждущих запечатлеть свадьбу столетия во всех деталях и втайне мечтающих о любом, даже самом незначительном конфузе, чтобы потом долго и сочно смаковать подробности во всех жёлтых газетах по всем уголкам галактики. Роскошь, помпезность и тонны блестящей фальши. Красавица невеста, сияющая, как начищенный таз, в платье, которому позавидовали бы королевы монархических держав, обвешанная драгоценностями, составляющими самый что ни на есть гармоничный ансамбль. И мрачный, словно чёрт, изо всех сил старающийся улыбаться и заставляющий подошедших слишком близко отшатываться, в стильном черном костюме жених. Такасуги Шинске.

«Блядь. Блядь. Блядь. Неужели, это и правда конец? Ну как можно было так вляпаться? Надо было слушать Такечи и не лезть в эту срань, очевидно же было, что такой лакомый кусок под столь ничтожной охраной — не более, чем ловушка для идиотов. Для идиота. Для тебя, Шинске. Но нет же, нееет, думать головой я так и не научился, теперь стою вот, разряженный, и в течении получаса моя почти прекрасная вольная жизнь подойдёт к концу» — вопреки строгому запрету думать о том, что произошло, мысли Шинске вернулись к тому злополучному дню, когда всё пошло наперекосяк.

Тот день был расслабленным и неторопливым. Шинске лениво полусидел в кресле, проглядывая сводки новостей и смакуя кисеру. Внезапно его взгляд привлекло странное сообщение. Некто, конечно же, пожелавший остаться неизвестным, опубликовал новость о том, что в честь каких-то великих народных гуляний на Дормионе склады с запасами одного из редчайших (и, соответственно, дорогущих) минералов во всей Галактике будет охраняться слабее, чем раньше, ввиду крайне малого количества солдат, согласных пропустить праздник, даже за баснословную надбавку. Глаза Шинске тут же загорелись, предвкушая прекрасное развлечение и шикарную добычу. Когда-то давно он с командой уже хотел было положить глаз на эти самые склады, вот только даже первичный осмотр планов территории дал чётко понять, что ничего им там не светило. Таких сложных и множественных ступеней охраны Шинске в жизни не видел, а способы казни на Дормионе его отнюдь не возбуждали. Пришлось уходить, не солоно хлебавши. Он потом ещё неделю беспробудно пил, пытаясь отогнать навязчивые мысли о залежах брионита. Видимо, полностью отогнать не удалось, потому как стоило ему увидеть новость, в голове тут же начали разворачиваться гениальные планы. Заметивший нездоровую возбужденность лидера Бансай стал допытываться, что же, чёрт подери, вызвало такую оживленность. Шинске выложил всё, за что тут же был награжден сочувственным заявлением Такечи о том, что ловушки глупее и очевиднее он ещё не встречал. Но его уже несло, несло так, что в тот же вечер, вдрызг разругавшись с командой, отказавшейся лезть в «этот очевидный пиздец», решил, что справится и самостоятельно.

Две бессонных ночи на разработку идеального, как казалось самому Шинске, плана, и вот он уже летел на незаметном одиночном катере к самому охраняемому месту в мире.

Сперва всё шло гладко — посадка, маскировка, виртуозный обход бдительных солдат, которых и вправду стало намного меньше — «Дурак Такечи, совсем параноиком становится. Неделю потом буду ходить с надменным лицом, насмехаясь над ним. Нет, две недели» — мысленно Шинске уже праздновал победу. Пройдя первичную защиту здания, он попал в длинный коридор, буквально напичканный всевозможными ловушками и головоломными замками. Но не зря он просидел целую ночь, вчитываясь в то немногое, что удалось выцепить у неудавшихся расхитителей склада перед их скоропостижной и мучительной казнью. Где-то на задворках здравого смысла мелькнула мысль, почему же больше никто не заявился сюда при такой-то возможности, но мысли о несказанном богатстве и мания собственного величия быстро вытеснили её из головы. И вот, последний замок пал, ворота основного хранилища приоткрылись, давая Шинске чуть ли не задохнуться от восторга. А дальше по классике — чуть заметное колебание воздуха сзади, слишком медленный разворот, тупая боль в затылке и накрывшая темнота.

Пришёл в себя Шинске в камере. Тюремной, мать её, камере. В одних трусах и с головной болью. Стоило ему сесть, к решетке подошёл охранник и уточнил, желает ли господин по доброй воле прогуляться в кабинет к начальству, или ему, охраннику, стоит подготовить электрошок, усыпляющий газ и ещё несколько отнюдь не приятных вещёй. Никакого желания бередить и так пострадавшую голову заключенный не имел, а потому послушно кивнул и смирно подошёл к выходу. Вели его, несмотря ни на что, вчетвером. Оказавшись в просторном кабинете перед столом немолодого, но представительного мужчины, Шинске приуныл. Сперва мозги прополощут, а затем на казнь? Гадко то как. Позорный конец для космического пирата, хоть и предсказуемый. Но мужик его удивил.

— Добрый день, уважаемый. — Зачем-то официально повел беседу начальник. Пытался играть в хорошего полицейского? А зачем? — Могу Вас поздравить, Вы успешно преодолели весь путь до хранилища, а, следовательно, прошли наше маленькое испытание.

— Испытание? Это у вас шутки такие?

— Слушай сюда, паскуда, — о, вот и сталь в голосе прорезалась. Теперь Шинске было проще ориентироваться, к такому тону он привык. — ты влез в самое охраняемое место в мире явно не с целью полюбоваться на неземную красоту внутренних коридоров, а потому в данный момент у тебя есть три пути из сложившейся ситуации.

Шинске изумленно приподнял брови. Целых три? Или мужик толковал о способах отделения его души от тела?

— Путь первый и, в нынешней ситуации, самый неприятный для нас — это казнь. Думаю, ты в курсе, как у нас казнят осмелившихся проникнуть за периметр брионитовых хранилищ, так что избавлю тебя от подробностей. Путь второй — нейтральный, в течении трёх дней ты выплатишь нам компенсацию за причиненный ущерб в размере… — Начальник написал сумму на листке бумаги и подсунул пленнику, который от увиденного застыл со стеклянными глазами. Таких денег у Шинске не было. И у Кихейтай не было. И даже если занять у всех, кого только возможно, едва ли набиралась половина. Да и за три дня собрать такое… Однозначно, не его вариант. — И, собственно, тот вариант, ради которого вся эта клоунада с «ослабленной охраной» и устраивалась — дочь моего двоюродного брата, владельца планеты Крон, уже доросла до возраста, когда необходимо выйти замуж, чтобы не позорить имя своей семьи и всё такое. Проблема лишь в том, что девочка поставила отцу жесткое условие — жених обязательно должен быть умным. Очень умным. И вот, я якобы снял часть охраны, закинул анонимное сообщение в эту вашу пиратскую сеть и приготовился ждать. Ты прилетел очень быстро, до тебя в коридорах погибло всего лишь пятеро безумцев, явно не потрудившихся составить хотя бы примерный план действий. Сомневаюсь, что появится кто-то ещё, кто сумеет пройти все наши коридоры смерти, а потому вот твой третий вариант: брак с принцессой Крона. После оформления всех бумаг получаешь чип в затылок, контролирующий любые действия, дабы не подумал сбежать или причинить кому-либо вред, исчезаешь для остального мира и доживаешь свои дни на Кроне, всячески радуя принцессу.

— Погоди, начальник. Если она — принцесса, то каким же образом я исчезну для мира? Мне казалось, что за жизнью коронованных следят чуть ли не на каждом шагу.

— Шестнадцатая в очереди на престол, после свадьбы отчаливаете в отдельные территории и живёте там. Да и о самой свадьбе говорить не будут до последнего, чтобы времени на планирование масштабных операций у твоих дружков по ремеслу не оставалось. А сразу после – чип и до свидания.

— А почему бы сразу не промыть мне мозги? — процедил Шинске. — Все же вздохнут с облегчением.

— Будь моя воля, я бы сделал это ещё пока ты валялся в отключке, но на Кроне сложная система бюрократии, да и чипы эти не просто кусок электроники, они скорее магические. — Шинске про себя взвыл. Электронную хрень он бы разобрал, пусть и потратив пару лет, но это уже пахло полнейшей задницей. Итого пути у него были не ахти — смерть, неподъёмная сумма или становление собачкой в ошейнике. Голова трещала, не давая спокойно думать.

— Я могу обдумать сказанное в своей камере?

— Нет. Принимай решение сейчас. И так возимся с тобой по принцессиной прихоти.

— Начальник, — Шинске перегнулся через стол, заметив, как тут же напрягся его конвой. — я после ваших варварских методов задержания с трудом даже вижу вас, не то чтобы думать. Если уж покинуть этот чёртов кабинет не представляется возможным, то отдайте хотя бы кисеру. Табак прочищает мозги, выкурю одну и скажу, о чем надумал. Последнее желание перед смертью, как говорится. Идёт? — он злобно оскалился. «К черту это всё, мне надо привести голову в порядок и точка».

Мужик нехотя кивнул солдатам, после чего жестом пригласил Шинске на низкое кресло у окна. Заполучив заветную кисеру Шинске ловко забил её табаком, подкурил небрежно кинутыми спичками и с наслаждением затянулся. После третьей затяжки мысли, до того заторможенные, начали метаться, словно переполошенный улей. Умирать не хотелось совершенно. Пиратская гордость, которой, как он думал, у него в избытке, уступала простому животному страху. Думать о смерти можно было тогда, когда он ещё не попался, теперь же это было совершенно не к месту. Деньги? С учётом того, что ему не позволят контактировать с кем бы то ни было, этот вариант был даже смешным. В его кимоно совершенно точно не завалялось нужной суммы, а значит, оставался третий вариант. Принцесса и магический чип, будь они прокляты. У гипотетической невесты, которая представлялась в голове, почему-то были серебристые волосы и вишнёвые глаза, вот он ловко закидывал её ноги к себе на плечи прямо у алтаря и… Шинске поперхнулся. «Не смей думать о нем. Не сейчас. И вообще никогда. У тебя больше нет на это права, после того, как ты сбежал на свой корабль и отчалил в неизвестном направлении, грабя и убивая с ещё большей яростью, чем обычно.» — ещё одна неторопливая затяжка. «Выхода у меня нет. Хоть этот хмырь и предоставил три варианта, но выхода все-равно нет».

— Я согласен. — Обреченно сказал он.

— Чудесно! — расплылся в улыбке начальник. — Я знал, что Вы — здравомыслящий человек, господин Такасуги.

А после карусель завертелась. Обратно в камеру, Несколько часов муторного ожидания, транспортировка на Крон, чёткое объяснение того, сколько человек следят за каждым его шагом, во избежание глупостей. Знакомство с принцессой, которая, вопреки надеждам оказалась не уродиной, с которой можно было бы просто сосуществовать, не терзаясь муками совести. Такиса была мила, красива и умна. В такую можно было влюбиться. Шинске с тоской думал, что через несколько лет такой фиктивный брак вполне может отозваться настоящими чувствами, стоит только отбросить те факты, что у него отбирают его способ жизни, близких людей, гордость, честь и ещё немного, по мелочи. Кисеру оставили, и на том спасибо. Хотя, если бы не принцесса, заверившая, что ей безумно нравится запах вишневого табака её жениха, вряд ли бы это случилось. Такиса словно почувствовала, что это — то немногое, что позволит Шинске оставаться собой, хоть и ненамного, и за это он её люто ненавидел. Он же ручная собачка, не нужно ему сострадания и человечности.

Свадебные стилисты и портные, первичные бюрократические манипуляции, текст клятвы, которую требовалось заучить наизусть и отчеканить перед лицом местного священника так, чтобы ни у кого из приглашённых и мысли не возникло о том, что любовь Такисы и Шинске не настоящая. И вот он стоял в тесном костюме в свадебном зале, мечтая умереть.

— Дорогие гости! В этот прекрасный день мы собрались здесь…

«Ками-сама, за что мне это? Сейчас этот хмырь торжественно зачитает всю лабуду из его религиозной книжонки, мы обменяемся клятвами, кольцами, поцелуями на публику, а потом меня поволокут в лабораторию и всё. Пиздец» — Шинске не отдавал себе отчета, что то и дело поглядывает на собравшуюся толпу, пытаясь отыскать там серебристую голову, которая внезапно вскочит с места и спасёт его от надвигающегося кошмара. Ну или хотя бы Матако с Бансаем. Ну хоть кого-нибудь. «Герой, который вытащит меня отсюда, последний момент уже наступил, опаздываем» — нервный смешок чуть не вырвался наружу.

— Повинуясь древним традициям я должен спросить, есть ли у кого-нибудь возражения против этого брака?

«Всё. Вот теперь точно всё. Сейчас клятвы и…» — додумать Шинске не успел, краем глаза отметив в проходе что-то белое.

— Прошу меня простить, но я возражаю! — донёсся такой знакомый голос. «Приплыли, галлюцинации на нервной почве» — думал жених. Но бело-серебристый вихрь и не думал исчезать: он подскочил к опешившему священнику, отвесил невесте идиотский реверанс и пару сомнительных комплиментов, положил руку Шинске на плечо и активировал возвратный портал, окутавший их фиолетовым светом. Спустя пару мгновений они уже упали на пол каюты какого-то корабля. Не верящий ни во что, с трудом дышащий без пяти минут жених поднял глаза и наткнулся на знакомую до боли физиономию. Гинтоки был в ярости.

Они стояли друг напротив друга, не произнося ни слова. Сколько прошло? Десять секунд? Час? Шинске не знал. Тяжелую тишину нарушил стандартный писк корабельного коммуникатора. На негнущихся ногах он подошел к приборной панели, и нажал на прием, надеясь, что ему удалось накинуть на лицо самое непринуждённое выражение. На экране предсказуемо отобразилось перекошенное лицо главы безопасности Крона, в чьи лапы его передали сразу после прибытия.

— КАКОГО ДЬЯВОЛА ВЫ НАТВОРИЛИ?!?

— Ааа, простите, господин начальник, это такая земная традиция — послышался сзади голос полного дурачка Гинтоки. Шинске понял, что начальный вектор ему задали, но дальше выкручиваться придется самостоятельно.

— КАКАЯ ЕЩЕ, ЁБАНЫЕ ВЫ ВЫБЛЯДКИ, ТРАДИЦИЯ?!? ВСЕ БОЕВЫЕ ОРУДИЯ ПАТРУЛИРУЮЩИХ КОРАБЛЕЙ НАПРАВЛЕНЫ НА ВАШ БЛЯДСКИЙ КОРАБЛЬ, И ЕСЛИ ВЫ НЕМЕДЛЕННО НЕ ВЕРНЁТЕ ЖЕНИХА К АЛТАРЮ, ВАС РАЗНЕСУТ В ЁБАНЫЕ КЛОЧЬЯ!

— Прошу прощения, господин начальник, но я никак не могу вернуться в течении трех дней. — Надо было просить неделю, но слишком рискованно было злить этого ублюдка. В том, что охрана у планеты серьезная, Шинске успел убедиться. Но даже три дня казались невообразимой сказкой. — Дело в том, что на Земле действительно в ходу такая традиция — во время бракосочетания жениха похищают близкие друзья на пару-тройку дней, чтобы невеста успела… ммм… Обдумать, хочет ли она замуж за этого человека, подходят ли ей свадебные занавески, ну, вы понимаете.

— Да, занавески крайне важны для будущей семейной жизни! — Гинтоки подключился к импровизированной атаке. Два дебила — действительно сила, прикидываться беспросветным идиотом в одиночку — сложно, но вдвоём они имели хоть какой-то шанс укатать мозги начальника охраны в невменяемое состояние.

— Всё обдумать!

— А вдруг гостья в пятом ряду справа плохо вписывается в ансамбль?

— Мальчишник — святое!

— В торте слишком много украшений для гармоничного сочетания с платьем!

— Макияж слишком неестественный!

— Проверить ещё раз аккредитацию репортеров!

— Выпороть конюха!

— Перекрасить потолок!

— Заменить духовые на ударные!

— Свадьба такого масштаба и в такой спешке, вы хоть понимаете, как важны детали!

Когда у главы службы безопасности начал дёргаться глаз, Шинске понял, что пора закругляться.

— В общем, надеюсь, вы поняли всю значимость этой очаровательной земной традиции? А рассказывать о ней заранее никак нельзя, иначе позор и несчастье на семь поколений вперед.

— Кхм… Кхм… Я, наверное, понял. Доложу его Высочеству. Но если ваш корабль сдвинется с места или же к нему попробует пришвартоваться кто-то ещё, стрелять будем незамедлительно.

— Так точно, господин начальник! Никаких подозрительных действий! — последнего перекосило, но экран коммуникатора потух. Шинске перевёл дух. Три дня свободы теперь его. Расслабленный, он повернулся к Гинтоки и тут же получил мощный удар в челюсть. Забыл, насколько гениально тот может валять дурака и как быстро возвращаться в исходное состояние. Ещё один удар — в живот. Солнечное сплетение, плечи, корпус, лицо — сопротивляться было бы глупо. «Заслужил, чёрт его дери» — невнятная мысль посреди кровавой пелены перед глазами.

— Какой. Же. Ты. Уёбок. Такасуги. Шинске. — Гин методично работал кулаками, пытаясь дать выход всему тому страху и отчаянию, которые не отпускали его с тех пор, как до него дозвонилась встревоженная Матако и попросила, переступив через гордость и строжайший запрет командира контактировать с Белым Демоном, о помощи. И он сорвался с места. Несколько часов, чтобы добраться до корабля Кихейтай, трое суток, чтобы выяснить, куда мог испариться его долбанутый товарищ, и ещё несколько дней на разработку и реализацию отчаянного плана.

— Гинтоки… Зачем ты это сделал? Я ведь ушел, оскорбил, сделал больно… Так почему ты здесь? Я не стою того, чтобы меня спасал ты…

— Совсем мозгами поехал? — Саката ухватил его за грудки и встряхнул так, что зубы клацнули. — Думаешь, мне сильно хотелось отрываться от Джампа и тащиться к чёрту на кулички через половину галактики? Думаешь, мне сильно хотелось видеть твою ехидную рожу? Как какая-то дурь в голову шибанула, так «прощай, Гинтоки, надеюсь, мы больше не увидимся», а как что случилось, так сразу я крайний! — Отступив на шаг он выдохнул и указал на дверь. — Вот твоя причина, почему я здесь.

Дверь разошлась в стороны с тихим шипением, и почти тут же на шее у Шинске повисла рыдающая Матако. Следом зашли и Бансай с Такечи, на лицах которых было написано неподдельное облегчение.

— Может, ты всё-таки расскажешь нас всем, какого лешего с тобой произошло? — Раздраженно спросил Гинтоки.

«Ками-сама, дай мне сил выдержать это» — глубокий вдох и с самого начала. С того проклятого анонимного сообщения.

— …И вот я здесь. — В каюте повисла гробовая тишина.

— Я, конечно, ещё с детства знал, что ты идиот, но чтобы настолько…

— Шинске-сама, а почему вы не согласились на откуп? Неужели шестнадцатая принцесса Крона вам так интересна? — полюбопытствовал Такечи.

— Даже не смешно. Чтобы достать такие деньжищи, нужно ограбить как минимум несколько богатых торговых кораблей, а мне бы никто этого не позволил. Или плати на месте, вытаскивай спрятанные счета, или труп. Ну, или жених с магическим чипом в башке. Я отлично ориентируюсь в нашем состоянии, даже половины денег бы не набрали, даже одолжив у кого возможно и заложив корабль.

— Отлично ориентируетесь? Если бы это действительно было так, нам бы не пришлось вытаскивать Вас из этой передряги.

— Я что-то пропустил? Корабль признали раритетом? Курс интернациональной валюты упал? Моё бельё продали на аукционе за баснословные деньги?

— Да ты пошляк, Такасуууги, — насмешливо протянул Гинтоки. Тот лишь отмахнулся.

— Неприкосновенный фонд Кихейтай, заложенный в день основания отряда и невостребованный до сих пор, Шинске-сама. Вы же не могли забыть о нем? — абсолютно беспристрастное лицо Такечи не давало понять, издевается ли тот или действительно говорит всерьёз.

— Я помню. Но мне всегда казалось, что эти деньги на что-то особенное. На какую-нибудь лютую передрягу, в которую может попасть Кихейтай, от чего будет под угрозой уничтожения. Не на меня и мою… Глупость.

\- Шинске-сама, Вы действительно не понимаете? — Подал голос молчавший до того Бансай. — Вы и есть сердце Кихейтай. Если исчезнете Вы — исчезнем и мы, как единое целое. Гибель такого командира, как Вы, равна гибели всего отряда. Так что данная ситуация — именно та, ради которой мы и основали этот фонд.

— И сколько же денег там лежит? Хоть на половину суммы наберется? — Шинске изо всех сил пытался сдержать дрожащий голос. Надежда на спасение из всего этого кошмара окрыляла, но нельзя было поддаваться ей, чтобы разочарование ударило не так сильно.

— Хватит и на три выкупа.

— Да ладно. Не может быть там _таких_ денег. Такечи, я понимаю, поступил, как дурак, имеешь полное право издеваться, но не так же откровенно.

— Никто не издевается, Шинске-сама. Сумма имеется, вывести её — дело суток, так что свяжитесь с начальником дормионских складов, и уточните, в силе ли ещё откуп.

Шинске медленно сполз на пол и, закурив, надсадно засмеялся. Постепенно вымученный смех становился всё сильнее, грозясь перейти в настоящую истерику. Истерику перед своими и подчиненными и, чёрт возьми, это уже совсем ни в какие ворота, Гинтоки. Последний, впрочем, отреагировал быстро:

— Тебе ещё раз двинуть или сам успокоишься? — нарочито спокойный тон не обманул старого товарища. Гинтоки всё ещё был разъярен до крайности.

— Уже встаю. — Усмехнулся Шинске и, с трудом поднявшись, проковылял к экрану. Несколько переадресаций спустя его всё-таки соединили с кем нужно. Начальник несколько мгновений хмуро смотрел на Шинске, прежде чем начать:

— Я так понимаю, господин Такасуги, Вы всё же предпочли смерть?

— Смерть — это слишком позорно для самурая и слишком скучно для меня самого. Я предпочитаю откуп. Сумма остается той же?

Начальник крякнул, недоверчиво посмотрел на Шинске и уточнил:

— Я ничего не путаю? Вы говорите, что в кратчайшие сроки сможете выплатить озвученную ранее сумму? Подскажите, сокровищница Крона точно в порядке?

— Кронские цепные псы держали меня на прицеле каждую секунду, так что даже при всём желании я бы не смог сделать ровным счётом ничего. Но Вы уходите от вопроса.

— Я надеюсь, что всё происходящее — не попытка отсрочить неизбежное. Однако, в связи с неудобствами, которые Вы доставили королевству в общем и леди Такисе в частности, сумма увеличится в полтора раза. Не думаю, что у Вас есть столько, так что догуливайте свой бесчестный «мальчишник», устроенный Вашими друзьями, и…

— Отлично. Значит, по рукам. В течении двух суток я рассчитываюсь с Вами и свободен как ветер? — Шинске старательно держал лицо, дабы какой-нибудь невообразимо обидный фортель судьбы не случился прямо сейчас. И ему удалось. Начальник ещё немного пожевал губами, переваривая услышанное, и дал согласие, завершив связь.

Шинске вздохнул полной грудью. На смену страху неизбежного и глухого отчаяния приходила ярость. Чтобы он, глава Кихейтай, лихой космический пират, вот так запросто отдавал кому-то деньги в обмен на свободу, вместо того, чтобы разнести их всех на мелкие клочки… Но в данной ситуации можно было только сжимать кулаки и костерить себя, чем свет стоит. За то, что, несмотря на весь свой ум, так легко повёлся. За то, что не сказал ни слова своей преданной команде. За то, что его команда настолько слаба, что им пришлось прибегнуть к помощи. К помощи именно Сакаты Гинтоки, что бесило Шинске до невозможности. Он отдал Такечи приказ выводить необходимую сумму и побрёл по неизвестному кораблю, куда глаза глядят, лишь бы остаться одному, хоть ненадолго.

Послонявшись около получаса, он вышел к большому иллюминатору, так удачно направленному не в сторону ставшей ненавистной планеты. Шинске не знал, сколько продлилось его блаженное одиночество, прерываемое только бесконечными кольцами дыма, прежде чем Гинтоки сел на пол рядом с ним, протягивая чашечки и саке.

— Настоящий саке в, очевидно, взятом напрокат корабле, а не коричневая бурда из пищевого синтезатора? Да ты просто волшебник, Гинтоки. — Пытался пошутить Шинске, не зная, будет ли самурай с ним пить или запихает эту бутылку ему же в глотку.

— Прибавлю эту услугу в счёт от мастера на все руки по спасению твоей задницы. — Устало выдохнул Гинтоки. — Ты хоть представляешь, сколько всего в моей размеренной жизни и планах пошло наперекосяк из-за твоей непроходимой тупости?

— Если речь о деньгах, то так и быть, подкину тебе пару сотен йен, чтобы с голодухи не помер.

— К чёрту деньги. — Гинтоки разлил саке по чашечкам и легко стукнул своей по бутылке, не отрывая взгляда. Шинске не оставалось ничего, кроме как присоединиться. Конечно же, он знал, что речь не о деньгах, но было так приятно хоть немного подразнить друга в старой, привычной манере, словно и не было того инцидента. — В качестве половины оплаты ты расскажешь мне наконец, скотина ты эдакая, какого лешего ты вообще свинтил из Эдо так, будто за тобой гналась толпа голодных демонов, и почему сделал невозможным хоть как-то с тобой связаться.

Шинске знал, что этим всё закончится. Знал, потому что никак иначе и быть не могло. Но мог ли он? В прошлый раз ему не хватило решимости, а потому он поступил, как трус, совершил абсолютно не достойный самурая поступок — сбежал. И точно не был готов переступить через себя прямо сейчас.

— Я… Я не могу… — Брови Сакаты взметнулись вверх. — Не могу сказать прямо сейчас. Дай мне немного времени. Или много. Чёрт, ты просишь о невозможном!

— Ещё более невозможном, чем умыкнуть тебя из-под венца на глазах у всей службы безопасности и вытащить твою задницу из полнейшего дерьма?

— Убедил. — Шинске зажмурил свой единственный глаз. — Но не прямо сейчас, мне нужно собраться с мыслями. И что насчёт второй половины оплаты, раз уж ты заговорил о первой?

— А о второй части мы поговорим позже, — усмехнулся Гинтоки. — я ещё до конца не определился, но она явно будет не такой страшной. Пей, Шинске. Пей, и пусть дьявол ведет тебя до конца. Отказы не принимаются. — Добавил он, заметив невысказанный протест.

«В конце концов, — Подумал Шинске, хватаясь за вновь наполненную чашечку. — алкоголь либо поможет мне наконец высказать ему всё, что накопилось, либо свалит его с ног, после чего разговор будет не к месту».

Они переместились в каюту-гостиную, где к саке, которого чудесным образом стало больше, присоединилась какая-то еда и карты. Все остальные члены Кихейтай рассосались по кораблю, не вмешиваясь в их дела. Шинске, помимо прочего, ценил умение своей команды не влезать в его жизнь, когда речь не шла о грабежах или террористических актах.

Из-за пережитого стресса Шинске повело очень быстро. Намного быстрее, чем он рассчитывал. Он был в одной или двух стопках от того, чтобы полностью перестать контролировать себя и свои мысли, когда заметил, что Гинтоки встал и убрал выпивку куда подальше. Он и забыл, как хорошо тот знает все грани его, Шинске, алкогольного опьянения. А в том, что Гинтоки хотел удержать его именно в состоянии «не хватило чуть-чуть», за которым только провалы в памяти и абсолютно бездумное издевательское поведение, и учинить самый настоящий допрос, он уже не сомневался. А потому, проявив чудеса маневренности и скорости, как для _почти _вусмерть пьяного, подскочил к опешившему товарищу, выхватил из рук того бутылку и сделал несколько больших глотков, опустошая емкость. Мир перед глазами ожидаемо завертелся, поплыл, словно приглашая покружиться в танце вместе с ним, и последнее, что запомнил — это обескураженное лицо Гинтоки, явно отвыкшего от его выкрутасов, и гневное:__

__— Ах ты ж хитрожопая скотина!_ _

__А потом Шинске позволил вращающемуся миру забрать его в свои крепкие объятья.  
_ _

*****

— Гинтоки-сама, Вы уверены, что он останется в той комнате? Судя по рассказу, босс допился до диких чертей, а Вы не хуже меня знаете, какой он в этом состоянии. — Матако нервничала, сидя на большом столе камбуза и крутя пистолеты в руках. — В прошлый раз он взорвал памятник в центральном парке какого-то крупного города, украл собачку королевы Альгезара, заблевал всю палубу, а потом долго рассказывал, как он нас любит и как ему повезло с командой. — При этих словах её передернуло. — Не хотелось бы снова переживать хоть что-то подобное.  
— Дда расслбся, Матко, нникда он не денется, понимаешшш?  
— Будь Вы хоть немного трезвее, поняла бы больше. Я могу взять с Вас слово, что Вы присмотрите за ним сегодня, и он отправиться спать?  
— Канешна… Мы сначла немнго понат-потац-по-тан-це-ва-ли, я птался узнать, что тогда призошло, но бстро пнял, что это бееееесполезно, и улжил его спать.  
— Уложили спать? Шинске-саму? Как бы от Вас не несло перегаром, но мне даже интересно, как это вообще возможно провернуть, когда он в таком состоянии.  
— Ощень просто! Секрет от Гин-сана. Я поставил поднжку, он упал на диван, хтел встать, но я его пложил об-об-обратно. Кулакм. По спине. Потом ещё рз. И ещё. И ещё. И ещё. И так пка он не уснул. Вот!  
— Пиздец… — Тихо прошептала Матако. Ей и в голову не приходило, что после такого можно выжить. Однако, Гинтоки стоял в кухне, без видимых повреждений, а Шинске нигде не было видно.  
— Шшто гворишь, Матко?  
— Говорю, спокойной ночи, Гинтоки-сама. Спасибо, что позаботились о командире.  
— Да ваще не вопрс! Ну, я пшел. — Считая все углы и косяки на пути, Гинтоки развернулся и поплелся обратно в сторону гостиной, где прилег на диван в другом конце комнаты и довольно захрапел.

*****

Пробуждение было, мягко говоря, отвратительным. Голова раскалывалась, во рту, казалось, скрипели пески дальних планет вперемешку с дерьмом и, почему-то, дико болела спина. Шинске со стоном приоткрыл глаза, молясь всем известным богам, чтобы масштаб разрушений был не слишком велик. Быстрый осмотр сообщил, что он так и остался в гостиной. Более того, вид из иллюминаторов оставался прежним, значит, была надежда, что масштаб разрушений действительно невелик. В противоположном углу комнаты обнаружился храпящий Гинтоки. «Раз храпит, значит, жив» — пронеслось у Шинске в голове. Приложив нечеловеческие усилия, он поднялся и пошел в сторону ванной, где долго стоял под холодным душем, пытаясь проснуться, и раз шесть почистил зубы, в надежде избавиться от мерзкого ощущения во рту. Оставались гудящая голова и спина. Уже бодрее, но всё ещё не до конца, Шинске дошел до медпункта, где выпил пару таблеток от головной боли, скинул кимоно до пояса и подошел к зеркалу, в надежде понять, что случилось со спиной. Именно в тот момент, когда перед глазами Шинске предстали синяки, украшавшие его спину от шеи и до копчика, Матако зашла в помещение.

— Доброе утро, Шинске-сама! Ой… — Девушка резко осеклась, увидев художественную роспись на спине. — Так он не соврал…

— Кто?!? Кто это сделал? Говори!

— Гинтоки-сама вчера ночью рассказывал, что уложил Вас спать, вбивая кулаком в диван. Я не поверила, но…

— Спать? Спать?!? Охренительные у него способы. — Шипел он сквозь зубы — вот проснется, я ему так физиономию разукрашу!

— Шинске-сама, деньги уже перевели. Если избиение Гин-сана подождёт, то, может, мы закончим с Вашим приключением и уберемся из этого сектора? Бансай мне уже все уши проел тем, как плохо звучит его сямисэн возле местного солнца.

Шинске нехотя кивнул и направился в командный центр. Весь Кихейтай уже собрался там.

— Доброе утро, Шинске-сама! Приступим?

— Да, Такечи, подготавливай операцию по переводу, пока я свяжусь с этим ублюдком. — Шинске, на этот раз напрямую, позвонил начальнику охраны складов брионита. Тот ответил моментально, словно сидел в своём кабинете и не отрывался от телефона.

— Доброе утро. Надеюсь, Ваши планы за ночь не поменялись ещё раз?

— Отнюдь. Подскажите, каким образом перевести нужную сумму, и я буду весьма рад убраться из этого региона.

— Конечно, конечно. Ваша физиономия меня уже тоже порядком раздражает.

Полчаса на урегулирование всех нюансов перевода такого количества денег, сухое прощание, и вот их корабль развернулся, улетая прочь от Крона, Дормиона, брионита и принцессы. Шинске неторопливо курил, наконец наслаждаясь чувством приобретенной свободы, когда на камбузе послышался грохот.

— А вот и ты, скотина! — Он сорвался с места и пулей понесся в направлении звука.

— О, Шинске, ты уже проснулся!

— Завались! Какого чёрта ты вчера вытворял?

— Я вытворял? — Гинтоки резко посерьезнел. — Я вчера, как старый добрый друг, решил помочь тебе расслабиться и отпустить ситуацию, а ты, как самая неблагодарная задница, так нажрался и пошел вразнос. Или мне нужно было тебя не останавливать, чтобы ты стащил ещё пару собачек у королев близлежащих монархических планет?

— Ах ты… Ты… — Шинске хватал ртом воздух и отчаянно не хотел признавать, что, по сути, не так уж Гинтоки и не прав. — Всю спину мне отбил, придурок, а пытаешься на меня вину свалить!

— А что, Такасуууги, тебе так больно, что ты не можешь меня простить?

— Издеваешься? Доставай свой меч, и я тебе покажу, что такое прощение!

— Да не ори ты так! Голова раскалывается после вчерашнего.

— Я, конечно, не влезаю, но не могли бы вы перенести свои любовные разборки куда-нибудь ещё? Жрать охота, а от ваших взглядов любой аппетит пропадет. — Бансай появился из ниоткуда.

— Уже уходим! — Гинтоки хищно оскалился и выволок Шинске за локоть из камбуза.

— А теперь ты выкладываешь всё. И не думай, что на этот раз я отстану. Какого ты ведешь себя, как полный идиот? Что случилось тогда в Эдо? Да посмотри же ты хоть раз мне в глаза, кретин!

— И это у тебя голова болит? Не завидую я твоей будущей жене. — Попытался сострить Шинске.

— Шинске! — Гинтоки уже рычал, прижимая того к стенке корабля.

— Ладно. Ладно! Черт подери, я расскажу. Но не здесь. И не когда мы оба соображаем с трудом от похмелья. Давай так, летим в Эдо, а там в каком-нибудь спокойном месте я всё объясню. Идёт?

— Да, конечно, разбежался. Ты же свинтишь в далекие космические дали ещё в порту, где состоится пересадка на твой корабль. Совсем за дурака меня держишь? — Не сказать, что эта мысль не казалась Шинске привлекательной, но в чем-то Гинтоки был прав. Нельзя бесконечно бегать от него и от себя самого, таская на душе тяжкий груз. Лучше объясниться разок, получить полную презрения реакцию, может, ещё одно избиение, и свалить в космос, уже спокойным.

— Я даю тебе слово самурая, Гинтоки. Никуда не сбегу, никуда не денусь, и говорить буду трезвым. Но дай мне собрать остатки той решимости, что у меня есть. — Шинске поднял вверх ладони в древнем, как мир, жесте.

— Ещё раз я поверю тебе. Но потом пеняй на себя. — И Гинтоки ушел в свою каюту. До конца полета он ни разу не показывался, словно переняв от команды навык не лезть в личное пространство босса.

Они пришвартовались в порту захудалой планетки, вернув арендованный катер и пересели обратно на корабль Кихейтай. Полет до Земли закончился, по мнению Шинске, слишком быстро. Саката удивительно влился в команду, вечерами подпевая мелодиям Бансая, играя с Матако в карты и рассказывая безбашенные истории Такечи. Сам же Шинске сутками сидел в своей капитанской каюте, изредка выбираясь на кухню и думал, думал, думал. От табачного дыма уже резало глаза, столько он выкурил за это время. И вот она — Земля на горизонте. До Терминала добирались на попутке, после чего разбрелись кто куда.

— Где я живу — ты знаешь. — Буркнул на прощание Гинтоки и направился в Йородзую, откуда его так бесцеремонно выдернули.

Умом Шинске понимал, что, чем быстрее он расставит все точки, тем лучше, но не прекращал придумывать себе дурацкие занятия. Бродил по Ёшиваре, наслаждался видом старого города, мысленно прикидывал, сколько взрывчатки необходимо для уничтожения Терминала, даже на могилу к Шоё съездил. Хотел было надраться, но всё же сумел себя сдержать. В итоге больше часа простоял в сгущающихся сумерках напротив Йородзуи, не в силах подойти ещё ближе. Когда окончательно стемнело, Гинтоки вышел сам.

— Ну и долго мне ещё смотреть на твою кислую физиономию из окон? Постучал бы хоть… — Гинтоки осекся, увидев выражение лица друга. — Ясно, понятно, пошли.

— К-куда?

— К реке. Под мостом, что рядом, почти никогда не бывает людей, а вода успокаивает и настраивает на нужный лад и всё такое. Не при детях же с тобой разговаривать.

Они шли медленно, держась по разные стороны улиц, но ни разу не обернувшись в сомнении, что один из них просто растворился в извилистых улочках вечернего Эдо. Сомневаться можно было в ком угодно, но не в том, с кем прошел через многочисленные испытания. Не в том, кто, хоть и ненавидел на публику, но в сложные моменты всегда целиком и полностью был на твоей стороне. Не того, чьё красноречивое молчание могло сказать больше любых слов. Конечно, Зура и Сакамото тоже были их боевыми товарищами, но ни между кем в их четверке не было такой прочной, и в то же время напряженной связи, как между Гинтоки и Шинске.

Вот и река, и полуразрушенный мост, пришедший в упадок после того, как улицы Эдо в очередной раз поменяли названия и направления, оставляя эту часть реки вдали от городской суеты. Под мостом — подозрительно удобные бревна и импровизированная пепельница, почти доверху забитая окурками.

— А я погляжу, ты любишь тут находиться. Что, китаяночка из дому выгоняет? — Не смог не поддеть Шинске. А как иначе, если собачиться с Гинтоки было настолько правильно и привычно?

— Ой, да заткнись ты. Прибереги своё ядовитое красноречие для того момента, когда будешь оплачивать первую половину своего спасения.

Они сели на брёвнах, глядя на реку и проглядывающие сквозь зияющие провалы в мосту звёзды. Через какое-то время Гинтоки вздохнул, видимо, понимая, что начала истории предстоит ждать ещё долго, и ловким движением вытащил откуда-то из дерева помятую пачку дешевых сигарет и спички. Достал одну сигарету, чиркнул спичкой о ноготь и неспешно затянулся.

— Давай так. Я тут просто пришёл расслабиться в своё укромное местечко на берегу реки, выкурить пару-тройку сигарет и послушать отдаленный гул вечернего Эдо. И, если вдруг ветер донесет до меня обрывки какой-то удивительной и странной истории, я сперва дослушаю всё, что он хочет мне сказать, а потом буду медленно рассуждать вслух. В конце концов, многие говорят сами с собой.

— И давно ты куришь?

— Это всё, что тебя волнует? — Гинтоки усмехнулся. — Примерно с тех пор, как ты исчез. Просто в какой-то момент нервы окончательно расшатались, а я слышал от придурка Тоши, что сигареты успокаивают. Так и вышло. Но ты не отвлекайся, мы здесь не за этим.

*****

Для Гинтоки всё произошло как-то смазано и по-дурацки. Ещё вчера они с Шинске хорошенько надрались после очередного выяснения отношений, в ходе которого каждый обзавелся новыми ссадинами и синяками, как будто их и так было недостаточно. Причины таких драк всегда были глупыми и банальными, но ничего менять не хотелось. Идеальный способ сбросить пар, идеальные тренировки, идеальное единение душ — только малый список того, почему оба никак не хотели расставаться с глупым упрямством и реакцией, за которую в их возрасте уже должно быть стыдно.

Придя в себя утром, Гинтоки двинулся было забрать забытые вчера в пылу драки ботинки, но наткнулся на сюрприз. Просторный дом, который арендовал Шинске на время пребывания на Земле был пуст. Вышедшая на шум хозяйка передала ботинки, но на вопросы куда делся молодой господин ничего не могла ответить. Ни записки, ни сообщения, ни-че-го. «Ладно, — подумал он, — мало ли какие тараканы засели у него в голове, может, подвернулось что-то стоящее, потому пришлось сматываться быстро». Но Шинске не объявился ни через неделю, ни через две. А через месяц Гинтоки уже откровенно нервничал. На попытки связаться по любому из доступных способов не реагировал ни Шинске, ни кто-либо из его команды. 

Периодически в криминальных новостях мира всплывали смутные намеки, по которым Гинтоки отмечал, что Кихейтай продолжает терроризировать просторы космоса, но на связь по-прежнему никто не выходил. Сперва он переживал, потом злился, пытался вычеркнуть наглого идиота из своей головы, и в итоге пришел к мысли, что, если хоть когда-нибудь увидит друга вновь — первым делом разобьет ему его вечно надменную физиономию, чтобы неповадно было. С того дня прошел почти год, мысли о Шинске были надежно задвинуты в такие глубины мозга, что только самые жестокие попойки могли вытащить оттуда хоть что-то. Жизнь шла своим чередом, заказы поступали, дети вляпывались в неприятности, Джамп стабильно выходил, а что ещё нужно для счастья? 

Глубокой ночью — звонок. Разобрать, чего хотела Матако было сложно из-за непрекращающихся всхлипов, но основное он уловил. Придурок Шинске вляпался по-крупному, и, если не ему, то хотя бы его команде хватило мозгов позвать на помощь кого-то настолько же сильного. Путаясь в одежде и на ходу закидывая походную сумку, он вылетел из сонной Йородзуи, не забыв, впрочем, оставить записку Кагуре и Шимпачи. Не такой же он идиот, как некоторые.

Сам факт того, что Шинске, очевидно, боялся не то что говорить — даже находиться рядом выбивал из колеи. Ну серьезно — Шинске и чего-то боится? Не пытается убить раздражающий фактор, а пытается всеми силами держаться подальше? Трижды «ха». Но факт оставался фактом. Спасибо, хоть не сбежал опять, хотя в этот раз Гинтоки бы его определенно вытащил из-под земли.

*****

— Ветер носит истории, говоришь… Пусть будет так. Итак, однажды в далеком-далеком городе жил себе один космический пират. И всё у него было хорошо, по крайней мере, он так думал. Денег полно, подвигов и того больше, даже друзья какие-никакие. Особенно один. Бесящий такой друг. Вечно несогласный с его мнением, наглый и упертый, как баран. Но друг. Такой, что в любой сложной ситуации прикроет спину, протянет руку и поможет надраться. И прошли они с этим другом долгий и сложный путь, всегда вместе. Сложности остались позади, а они всё продолжали весело проводить время вместе, хоть и любой, кто видел их со стороны, сказал бы, что так скорее пытаются отправить на другой свет. Но кому какое дело до мнения недалеких людишек. А потом, — Тут Шинске долго и надсадно кашлял, пытаясь оттянуть неизбежное. — потом космический пират вдруг стал замечать, что смотрит на своего друга другими глазами. Сперва он разозлился, пытаясь понять, что за блажь на него нашла, и перепробовал не один десяток способов прийти в себя. Но ничего не помогало, друг в его голове никак не хотел занимать предыдущую позицию. Хотелось… Да гори оно огнем, хотелось, чтобы постель, стекающий пот, отброшенная одежда и океаны удовольствия, — На лице Шинске можно было жарить бекон. — И до того довел себя пират, что стоило ему лишь оказаться рядом со своим другом, как впору было выливать на себя ведро холодной воды. В каждом жесте, в каждом взгляде сквозило что-то такое… Что-то, что глупый пират поначалу принимал за приглашение, а потом, с трудом поразмыслив со стороны, понял, что это ничто иное, как проблемы в его собственной голове. И до того невыносимой стала его жизнь, что он просто сбежал, надеясь отгородиться и забыть. Потерпел полнейшую неудачу, но это уже совершенно другая история…

Ветер гонял обрывки мусора мимо их ног. Гинтоки затянулся и наконец развернулся к застывшему другу.

— Поправь меня, если я ошибусь. Ты внезапно увидел во мне объект сексуального воздыхания, захотел, чтобы я тебе вставил, и так перестеснялся этого, что съебал в далёкие дали без прощальной записки и каких-либо объяснений, надеясь больше никогда не пересечься в этом огромном мире? Так?

— Н-ну… Примерно… Только вставлять должен был я.

— Вот скажи мне, Шинске, ты идиот? Мы прошли через такое, что обсуждать темы секса должно быть не то что не стыдно, а как само собой разумеющееся.

— Н-но, во-первых, просто говорить о сексе это одно, а это — совсем другое. А во-вторых, насколько я помню, ты никогда своим полом не интересовался.

— Скажем так, к этому возрасту я пришёл к выводу, что мне без разницы, в существо какого пола впихивать своего дружка, так что с этим проблем быть не должно.

— Ты чем слушал то? Я сверху, я!

— А вот хрен там! Ты про вторую половину долга не забыл? Вот она как раз и будет заключаться в том, что ты будешь вынужден подставлять свою задницу, Такасуууууги. Да и потом, что может такой коротышка знать о качественной позиции актива?

— Ах ты сволочь! Всё перевернул с ног на голову, вылил на меня ведро дерьма, ещё и сидишь тут с самым невозмутимым видом?

— А ты что, ждал, что я начну бить тебя? Нет, конечно, идея заманчивая, но она не имеет никакого отношения к твоим трусливым признаниям. И вообще, действительно, я не твоя девушка и не твой возлюбленный, так что будь любезен платить — хочешь тела великолепного и прекрасного меня — подставляй жопу.

— Пиздец… Дай сигаретку, а?

— Кури свою кисеру, идиот.

— Не жмотись, я куплю тебе новую пачку.

— Что же ты сразу не сказал, вот тебе сигаретка и огонь в виде бесплатного бонуса.

Шинске затянулся, по примеру друга подобрав ноги на бревно.

— Вот смотрю я на тебя и думаю, как меня вообще угораздило? Серьёзно, почему из всех людей и не людей этого мира — именно ты?

— Потому, что я обаятелен и привлекателен? Потому, что знаю тебя, идиота, и, если тебя вдруг посреди процесса заклинит на очередные военные флешбеки, я знаю, что делать, а не стану хлопать глазками и звонить в скорую? Потому, что мы друг без друга не можем, хоть в таком ключе я о наших взаимоотношениях никогда и не думал? Да миллион причин. Просто ты о них не задумывался никогда.

— Почему ты всегда умудряешься всё выкрутить в свою пользу? Гинтоки, иногда это бесит до усрачки.

— Потому, что я умнее, конечно же. А вообще, пойду я домой. Уже всё отморозил на этом бревне, да и дальнейшего конструктивного диалога я не предвижу. Захочешь — придёшь сам, не захочешь — можешь трусливо валить в свой злоебучий космос, теперь я хоть знаю причину, почему. Бывай, Шинске.

— Ага… Бывай, Гинтоки. — Шинске остался на бревне, тоскливо глядя вслед уходящему другу. С одной стороны, результат получился куда лучше, чем он мог себе представить, но с другой он вдруг понял, что был абсолютно не был готов к тому, что ему дадут зеленый свет. Позиция его не смущала, он тоже достаточно хорошо знал Гинтоки, чтобы задурить ему голову и обернуть всё в свою пользу, но… Одно дело представлять себе всё происходящее надрачивая под одеялом, но совершенно другое — сейчас, на неудобных бревнах, под довольно прохладным ветром и после откровенного разговора. Искры страсти в такой ситуации могли разжечься только в том случае, если бы они уже были в отношениях. Но любовниками они, как справедливо заметил Гинтоки, не были. «Нет, серьезно, не посмеет же он действительно заявить, что позиция в сексе — вторая часть оплаты. У него уже были мысли об этом на корабле, а, раз тогда ничего о моем отношении известно не было, значит, это было что-то другое. И будь я проклят, если не узнаю, что именно.»

*****

Вечером следующего дня Шинске уверенно стучал в дверь Йородзуи, намереваясь вытрясти из друга всю правду. Гинтоки открыл быстро, поворчав насчёт новых дверей взамен тех, что чуть не были вышиблены чьими-то не в меру настойчивыми кулаками и жестом пригласил в гостиную.

— И где же твои вездесущие дети? — С насмешкой спросил Шинске, отмечая подозрительную тишину в доме.

— Ты к ним пришел или ко мне? Отдыхают они, далеко и ещё надолго.

— То есть, вчера нам не обязательно было отмораживать задницы на том бревне? Издеваешься?

— Ну что же ты за кусок дерьма то, а? Сам прожужжал нам с Зурой все уши тем, что возле воды ему легче думается, что вода его, видите ли, успокаивает, и опять корчишь из себя обиженку. Или тебе за время последних приключений совсем мозги то поотшибло? — Ехидно ухмыльнулся Гинтоки. — Ну, что стоишь, как не родной, ванна там, а спальня там, подготовишься и вперед.

— Нет!

— А, так ты пришел сказать, что на самом деле тебе просто хотелось меня нагнуть и теперь ты, преисполненный гнева и отвращения, собираешься свалить обратно на корабль. Ну, хоть попрощаться зашел в этот раз, прогресс!

— Да помолчи ты. — Шинске поморщился. — Я пришел спросить, и это очень важно. Ты ведь не знал о том, что я собираюсь тебе сказать там, на корабле, но уже тогда представлял себе другую часть оплаты, говорил об этом! Я требую ответа, что за идея сидела в твоей голове изначально?

— Требуешь? Да ты совсем охуел, дорогой. Даже не знаю, почему всё ещё не вышвырнул твою задницу куда подальше. — Гинтоки покачал головой. — Вторая часть была озвучена и точка, изменения не принимаются, коррективы не вносятся, лавочка закрыта.

— Я не прошу ничего менять, но мне. Нужно. Знать.

Гинтоки устало выдохнул. Уважить просьбу близкого некогда друга, или повыёживаться ещё немного? Слишком сложный выбор.

— Денег я хотел, дурачок. Много денег, чтобы ударило и по карману, и по самолюбию. Но вышло ещё лучше, не находишь?

— Абсолютно не нахожу. — Процедил Шинске через зубы. — Уж лучше бы это были деньги, чем то, что ты высказал. И это я то говнюк?

— Ну, что уже поделать. Плата за столь ценную помощь и должна была быть высокой. А теперь — прощай?

— Да ты, блядь, издеваешься! — Самурай начинал закипать. Вот оно, желаемое, столь близко, и в то же время всё ещё невероятно далеко. И любое неосторожное слово расширит эту пропасть до недосягаемых высот. — Я. Не. Привык. Не. Платить. По. Счетам.

— О, — Глаза Гинтоки удивленно расширились. — такого я не ожидал. Где ванна, ты знаешь…

— К чёрту ёбаную ванну! — Шинске зарычал и приложил его о ближайшую стену, жадно впиваясь в давно желанные тонкие губы. Прикусил нижнюю, с наслаждением провел языком, зализав укус, и вторгся в горячий рот, исследуя, пробуя, наслаждаясь. Впрочем, Саката недолго оставался в стороне, включаясь в эту борьбу. Всё так, как и должно быть, всё так, как и было всегда. Уговор остался позади — сейчас были только два разъярённых зверя, сражающиеся за первенство на этом поле боя. Кому нужна нежность, когда есть сила? Кому нужна осторожность, когда можно оставлять багровые синяки, перехватывая руки друг друга, не давая захватить контроль? Кому вообще в этом мире нужен здравый смысл, когда всё так, как оно есть, и так правильно? Вечное соперничество, вечное сражение. Страсть к человеку лишь с одной стороны? Заменим страстью битвы, её жаждой, тем, что давало им силы пройти через Ад. Короткий взгляд глаза в глаза — в них, как в раскрытой книге читалось желание подчинить, заставить второго потерять голову первым, окончательно поплыть в потоке безумных ощущений.

Треск разрываемого кимоно — в отместку чувствительный укус за левое плечо. Они прошли вместе через слишком многое, чтобы сейчас чётко разделять собственные ощущения и чужие. Наплевав на близость постели, катались рычащим клубком по полу, оставляя засосы на обнажённых участках кожи, вжимаясь коленями в пах и бесконечно пытаясь оказаться сверху в очередном перевороте. Шинске проебался в тот момент, когда в очередной раз широко открыл глаз, пытаясь увидеть сломавшееся выражение лица перед собой. А Гинтоки, уловив этот взгляд, улыбнулся своей самой широкой и обескураживающей улыбкой. Той самой, которой подбадривал друга в детстве. Той, что стирала тяготы прошедших лет. Той, что вышибла дух из Шинске, ударив, словно чугунным молотом по груди. И той, что длилась совсем недолго, ровно столько, чтобы Зверь опустил руки и обмяк в объятиях Демона.

Короткого послабления было более чем достаточно. И вот Шинске уже чувствовал, как сильно его вжали в пол, второй рукой бесстыдно шаря под хаори. Знал, что Гинтоки чувствует, насколько он возбуждён, проводя пальцами по каменному члену и поджавшимся яйцам. Всхлипывал от прикосновений, понимая _кто_ и _как_ его касался. И, потерявшись в горячечном бреду, послушно открыл рот, смачивая слюной толкающиеся пальцы. Отдаленно слышал насмешливые колкости про покорного мальчика и то, что по смазке всё же лучше пойдёт, учитывая его девственность, но не придал им значения, растворяясь в понимании того, что всё это время он хотел не сломать, а быть сломанным. Он, привыкший быть Богом, хотел оказаться подчинённым, и не по собственной воле, а именно так — борьбой и хитростью.

Гинтоки оголил его задницу и вылил неприличное количество смазки на подрагивающий в предвкушении анус и собственные пальцы. Всё ещё водя второй рукой по члену резко пропихнул указательный палец внутрь, не давая возможности опомниться. Шинске под ним шипел и пытался дернуться вперёд, но лишь сильнее толкался в кольцо пальцев. Гинтоки не торопился вводить второй, давая возможность привыкнуть, расслабиться хоть немного.

— Если ты хочешь сломать мне палец, то выбрал верную тактику. — Насмешливый шепот на ухо, дразня проникающими движениями, слыша в ответ лишь неразборчивое, но вполне возмущенное бормотание. И, лишь почувствовав, как тугие мышцы немного расслабились, добавил второй палец, перехватывая ещё сильнее дёргающееся тело и ускоряя движения сомкнутых на члене пальцев, стараясь нащупать простату. И, благослови Боги его длинные пальцы — нашёл, слыша, наконец, лихорадочный вздох вместо шипения. Разрабатывал долго, с каким-то садистским наслаждением, прежде чем добавить третий палец, который почти не вызвал сопротивления.

Шинске плыл, растворившись во вихре ощущений. Слишком горячо, слишком близко, _слишком_ … Он и не думал, что грань между болью и удовольствием настолько тонка. И ожидаемо упустил момент, когда пальцы покинули его слегка припухший анус, дёрнулся лишь почувствовав, как новая порция смазки холодит тело, а следом за ней к нему прижимается что-то горячее.

— Готов? — Тихий шепот в самое ухо. «Разве к такому можно быть готовым?» — пронеслось в его голове, прежде чем окончательно потерять контроль.

Вновь зашипел, чувствуя, как твёрдый член раздвигает стенки его ануса, растянутые, но определенно не готовые к происходящему. Обжигающая боль отрезвила, но ненадолго, так как наглая рука и не думала убираться с его члена, изредка уделяя внимание и яичкам. Толчок, за ним ещё один, и ещё, и ещё. Он хотел отпустить едкое замечание о кое-чьей неспособности делать хоть что-то нормально, иначе зачем постоянно менять направление и угол входа, но потом член Гинтоки проехался по его простате, и все едкие замечания растворились в воздухе, потому, что теперь было действительно _хорошо_. Так, как и нужно, легкая тянущая боль мешалась в безумный коктейль с феерическим удовольствием. Он не верил, что сможет кончить в свой первый раз, это казалось сказкой для подростков, но чувствовал, как тёмная волна удовольствия поднимается всё выше и выше, грозясь погрести его под собой, протащить по дну и вышвырнуть на каменистый берег совсем другим человеком. В своём отчаянном упрямстве он не позволял себе разве что стонать, пытаясь сохранить крохи теперь уже никому не важного достоинства.

Толчки становились всё резче, пальцы сжимали бедро до синяков, а вся комната наполнилась хриплыми вздохами. Гинтоки порыкивал в его загривок, развив обхватившими член пальцами просто космическую скорость, предвкушая, что совсем скоро их обоих унесет в космические дали безо всяких кораблей. И довёл Шинске первым, с наслаждением слушая хриплый вой и ловя кайф от яростно сжимавшейся вокруг его члена задницы. Не без сожаления вытащил и парой движений довёл себя вслед за ним, кончая куда-то в сторону, ибо слушать возмущенные вопли не хотелось абсолютно.

Шинске тяжело дышал, не веря в реальность произошедшего и совершенно точно не в силах пошевелить хотя бы пальцем. Выматывающие битвы? Ничто так не выматывало его в этой жизни, как этот невообразимый секс. Он даже не стал возмущаться, когда почувствовал, что тело отрывается от пола, лишь краем сознания отмечая постель под собой и теплое одеяло сверху, вкупе с закинутыми на него наглыми ногами.

*****

А вот утром хотелось биться головой о стену и просто, без затей, сдохнуть. Болело вообще всё, от разбитых кулаков до пострадавшей задницы. Нет, конечно, бывало и хуже, намного хуже, но Шинске всерьёз задумался, стоит ли вообще игра свеч.

— Проснулся? — Ехидный голос вырвал его из размышлений. — Ну, раз так, то сделаешь мне кофе? Что-то мне даже вставать лень.

— Да ты, я погляжу, просто в отличном настроении. — Задохнувшись от возмущения прошипел Шинске.

— О, а ты, разве нет? Что-то ты вчера был весьма доволен жизнью, не помнишь?

— Ах ты...!

— Ну, ну, Шинске, успокойся. Милым жёнушкам положено быть тихими и покладистыми, ты разве не знал? — Наблюдая, как вытягивается лицо напротив, Гинтоки захохотал. — Ну, ты же был снизу, значит, теперь я — главный в семье. И вообще, скажи спасибо, что ты принят в семью, после такого позорного обесчещивания!

Шинске знал, что над ним издевались, в наглую провоцируя, но красноватая пелена уже застилала глаз. Милая жёнушка? Что же, придется уравнивать права в этой семейке. В конце концов, что для самурая боль в заднице? И он с рычанием накинулся на обманчиво ленивого Гинтоки, чтобы в этом, новом раунде, одержать победу для себя. Для них обоих.


End file.
